


Songs of the Heart

by FandomLastsForever



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, M/M, Multi, On Hiatus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLastsForever/pseuds/FandomLastsForever
Summary: "Music is a powerful thing. A song can change your mood, make a memory. One song can change your whole life."- Kent MoranHere in this collection of drabbles are stories. Some happy, others sad. All inspired the the music that gives this world life.





	1. I Wanna Dance With Somebody

**Author's Note:**

> I've not written for Overwatch before these stories, so please be gentle with me. I'm still learning how to write for the characters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo's truck breaks down.

**_"How is it you managed to break down again?!“_ **

Hanzo avoided his brother’s glare as they waited for the tow truck to come for them. He couldn’t help it if the old junker broke down. The truck was old and broke down regularly. It’d be a few more months before he could afford a new one.

And now, for the next few months, they’d be taking the bus.

"Genji, please,” he groaned. “Getting angry will do nothing to fix things.”

"I’m going to be late for practice!“ Genji grumbled.

"Master Zenyatta will understand,” Hanzo assured.

"Not the point, brother!“

"If you’re that worried, go get on the bus. I’m sure the 76 can get you there on time.”

"Fine!“

Watching his little brother storm off, letting out a small chuckle as Genji ran back to grab some change for bus fare. He always made sure to leave some in a bag in the glove compartment for him.

Hopping into the back, Hanzo made himself comfortable and closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander for a moment as he waited in peaceful meditation. This moment of peace was going to be important. When he got back to the dorms he’d have to explain to his roommate why he wouldn’t be able to drive them anywhere. Hopefully they’d understand.

_Looks like I won’t be going out for dinner tonight either. Pity. I wanted to visit that new sushi bar._

**_”Oh! I wanna dance with somebody_ **  
**_I wanna feel the heat with somebody-“_ **

It had been about twenty minutes since Genji caught the bus, and now the truck was here. There was a tourist sticker for a place called “Deadlock Gorge” on the bumper that contrasted with the green of the tow truck, and the speakers were playing Whitney Houston.

 _Not what I expected,_ he thought. Hanzo straightened his coat and proceeded to hop out of the back of the truck so he could greet the driver.

The music came to a stop and the driver hopped out of the front seat, the brim of his hat tilted up so he could see. He wore a tight white polo shirt, and had very well kept facial hair. Hanzo had to admit, he didn’t look half bad.

"Well hey there,“ the driver greeted, shaking his hand. "Jesse McCree. You Hanzo Shimada?”

"Yes,“ Hanzo said calmly. His ears were burning from the sound.

_His voice sounds rather pleasant._

"Uncle Gabe sent me to pick you up. Just give me a few minutes to get this old junker bolted down.”

"Take your time. I’m in no rush.“

"No problem.”

Hanzo watched as Jesse set to work, smiling softly as he listened to the young mechanic hum the tune of “ I wanna dance with somebody”, silently counting his blessings that Genji wasn’t there.

If he were here, he’d be trying to set me up on a date.

"You can go ahead and buckle up,“ Jesse called. "Need me to drop you off anywhere?”

"No, thank you,“ Hanzo mumbled. "I’ll just ride back with you to the shop.”

"Sounds good.“

Hanzo climbed into the passenger’s seat, noticing the old music player plugged into the aux on the dashboard. "Your taste in music is rather interesting.”

Jesse let out a chuckle as he put the keys in the ignition. “Not my music player. Uncle Gabe wouldn’t let me unplug it, and the reception for the radio’s pretty bad. Better this than silence.”

"I can imagine so.“

Jesse started the engine, and soon the two of them were on their way to the repair shop. "So I was wonderin’…You wouldn’t happen to know a Genji Shimada, would you?”

He knows Genji? "He’s my younger brother. Why?“

"I knew it!” Jesse chuckled. “Hanzo ain’t a very common name I hear. He’s been telling me all about you in shop class. Said you’re real handy with a bow and arrow.”

"He talks about me in class?“ This is surprising.

"Sure does.” He cocked an eyebrow, trying to come off as suave. “I’d been really interested in learnin’. Mind givin’ me a lesson or two?”

"You’d have to buy me dinner first.“

Hanzo felt as if he’d been punched in the stomach. He didn’t mean to say that.

_Oh god, this is horrible! I’m such an idiot! I-_

Jesse let out a hearty laugh, ending with a soft "whoo!” as they pulled up to a red light. “And Genji said you were an awkward nerd like me!”

"I…say what now?“

"Well, you’re my last pick up of the day and I have the whole evening free. You up for some dinner downtown?”

Hanzo scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. “S-sure. That sounds nice.”

For a brief moment, Hanzo began to wonder if this was a set up by his brother. Did Genji plan on this?

For now, it didn’t matter. He had a dinner date. And he was going to enjoy it.


	2. T.N.T.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mako returns to his room to find it a mess.

Never in his life had he thought Jamison would surprise him again. He’d known the man for years. They were one of the best combative duos in the world. They knew everything about each other, and Mako was sure there was nothing Jamison would do to surprise him.

_But oh how wrong he was._

There his was his partner in crime, dancing on the table in a cowboy hat on his head and what appeared to be a leather bomber jacket around his waist. Junk food, bottles of unopened beer, and various little treasures were strewn about the floor. Where their small antennae TV used to sit had a giant flat screen in its place, playing footage from their latest game of capture the flag with the other members of Overwatch. The video appeared to have been edited to match the lyrics.

**_“Cause I’m T.N.T. I’m dynamite!_ **   
**_(T.N.T.) and I’ll win the fight!_ **   
**_(T.N.T.) I’m a power load!_ **   
**_(T.N.T.) watch me explode!”_ **

“Jamie,” Mako sighed. “What is this mess?”

"Look here, Hoggy!“ Jamison cackled. "That DJ down the hall helped me set this up! Connects right to the training footage and plays it like a one of those fancy music videos. What do you think?”

Mako looked over at the TV, taking in every detail. There was a DVD player, surround sound speakers, and a cord connecting it to the computer they were provided upon moving in. He had to admit, it was a nice setup.

"The TV is nice,“ he sighed. "But where did all this come from?”

"Kitchen,“ Jamison chuckled. "And I managed to swipe the hat and the leather coat off the rack when no one was looking.”

"We’re supposed to be turning over a new leaf. Not stealing from our employers.“

"It’s not stealing if it’s all for the agents, right?”

"That hat isn’t for all the agents, though. Put it back.“

"Aw, come on!” Jamison groaned. “It looks great on me! I’m keeping it.”

Mako rolled his eyes, lifting the lithe form over his shoulder, causing him to let out an indignant _“Oi!”_ in protest. “If McCree finds out you’re wearing his hat, he’s going to kill you.”

"Oi! Put me down!“

"No.”

Mako made his way down the hall back toward the mess hall, tuning out the disgruntled babbling from his partner.

**_BOOM!_ **

Jamison’s ramblings stopped, and the two of them looked at each other in confusion and a loud shout came from the direction of the man office.

**_“DAMMIT JUNKRAT! I’M GONNA KILL YOU!”_ **

"What did you do?“ Mako groaned.

"I, hehe, might have set up a little prank in Winston’s office.”

"On the day Soldier and Ana came back?“

Jamison let out a nervous laugh. "Just an ink bomb. They’ll only be a bit blue in the face-”

**_"MY HAT!“_ **

Mako turned and ran just as the familiar sound of spurs came heading their direction.

"Roadhog!” McCree shouted. “Junkrat, you two get back here!”

"If we survive this,“ Mako bellowed, "you owe me big time!”

"Noted!“ Jamison cackled.

 _Day one as official Overwatch agents,_ Mako thought.

_We’ll be lucky to make it to day two._


	3. My Boyfriend's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sombra plays a prank on Reaper.

If he could disappear, he would. If their goal had been completed, if there were any valid reason to, Reaper would disappear right then and there.

Of all the things that could have happened in the middle of the meeting, it had to be this.

At the head of the table sat Akande, his face unreadable as the rest of the counsel were holding back snickers and jeers. Up in the rafters Sombra hid, lightly dancing across the beams in time with the music. On the screen was a little animation of Akande with his gauntlet, using it to pummel Winston, Tracer, and various other Overwatch agents that he hadn’t caught the names of.

And the little animated Reaper was dancing in the corner as if he were the one singing, with Sombra and Widowmaker as backup dancers.

**_“My boyfriend’s back and you’re gonna get in trouble_ **   
**_(Hey la, hey la, my boyfriend’s back)_ **   
**_You see him comin’ you better head out on the double-”_ **

"Gabriel?“ Akande inquired calmly.

 _Dammit all._ "Yes, Akande?”

"Would you mind stepping outside with me for a moment?“

"Of course.”

Reaper followed him out of the room, resisting the urge to turn to smoke and sneak up on their hacker.

_She’ll pay for this._

"So tell me,“ Akande huffed. "Was that video part of the slideshow?”

"No!“ Reaper groaned. "Our newest recruit has a bit of a mischievous streak. I bet she’s laughing about it right now.”

"It is a rather amusing video…“

If he had any eyebrows left, one of them would be raised right now. He knew that face. Anytime his colleague got that look in his eyes, he had a plan.

"What are you thinking?”

"See if she can sneak it over to the general server for Overwatch,“ Akande mused. "Have it act as a virus that pops up every ten minutes or so. But make your sprites look like the original singers to spare your blushes.”

_He couldn’t be serious. Send a stupid prank video over to Overwatch?!_

"Might I ask why?

Akande let out a low chuckle, walking over to the window to take in the sight of the world outside their hideout. "If she can manage it, we’ll know there’s a few holes in their firewall. Find those holes, we can sneak in and gather any data we need.“

Reaper thought it over for a moment. On the one hand, it was a ridiculous plan to send a stupid music video as a virus.

But then again, there were a lot of stories of similar ideas working to siphon information in the past.

"Very well,” he sighed. “I’ll have her get right on that. ”

"Excellent. Now, why don’t you go get some rest. We can finish the meeting tomorrow morning.“

Before he could argue, Akande returned to the meeting room, leaving Reaper to head back to the sleeping quarters alone.

"Did you hear all that?” he grumbled.

There was the sound of static, and a light flash of violet as Sombra appeared behind him. “And you all lead me to believe Doomfist doesn’t have a sense of humor!”

"Just get to work on that virus.“


	4. Despacito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> McCree spends the night at the beach.

The gentle crashing of the waves melted into the beat of music from the stadium down the way. As much as he wanted to stay at the grand celebration longer, Jesse just didn’t feel up to exploring the crowds all night. He was content sitting on his blanket on his little corner of the beach watching the stars as he listened to the DJ announce the upcoming act as he sipped on a cold one.

Besides, he only came to the concert because Lucio asked him to swing by. If he hadn’t asked, Jesse would probably be heading to the arctic for the week.

 _Thank God for vacation days,_ he thought.

As the moon slowly reached its peak, movement in the water brought Jesse’s attention to the horizon. There was a man with long black hair that was plastered to his skin from the dampness, a beautifully detailed dragon tattoo along their left arm.

"Hanzo?“ he called. "That you?”

The man in the water, looked over, smiling fondly as he made his way to shore. “Good evening Jesse. I didn’t expect to see you here.”

"Yeah, Lucio invited me. What’re you doin’ here?“

"Genji’s idea of bonding,” Hanzo chuckled. “He forgot to get me a ticket, so I got left behind.”

"Is that so?“ That was rather strange. Normally Genji was good about that. "And you thought you’d go for a splash?”

"The…water seemed pleasant,“ Hanzo muttered. "It’s been awhile since I’ve gone to the beach. Figured I’d enjoy it.”

Jesse smiled as he set his hat and sandals down on the blanket. “Well, mind if I join you? I could go for a dip.”

Hanzo let out a contented chuckle and ran back into the water with Jesse hot on his tail. The distant music and the full moon above provided the perfect backdrop to their fun. They took turns racing to and from shore, splashing each other when they reached the shallower places. They climbed the nearby rocks, exploring the tide pools and counting the stars above. Time seemed to freeze.

And Jesse loved every moment.

 _This is perfect,_ he thought. _I don’t want it to end._

And it seemed as though the ocean agreed with him.

As the two of them walked back along the edge of the water to collect their things, a large tide wrapped around their legs, pulling them both to the ground as it receded.

"Stupid ocean!“ Jesse bellowed as he propped himself up. "You okay Hanzo?”

Hanzo’s eyes were wide in surprise, and it was only then Jesse realized how close their faces were. He could see every hair on his chin, the shine of Hanzo’s soft brown eyes in the moonlight, every stray hair that fell in his face.

"I’m okay,“ Hanzo muttered, his eyes drifting downward slightly. "You?”

"Yeah.“

Everything seemed to blur in that moment. There was a hand reaching up to caress his face, the taste of salt, and a pair of lips gently pressed against his. Jesse closed his eyes, drinking in the sensation as his heart raced. Neither pulled away until they needed to breath.

"Do you,” Hanzo stammered. “Would you like to…come back to my room for a drink?”

Jesse let out a soft hum, pressing a gentle kiss to his nose. “Sounds delightful, darlin’.”

 

**_BONUS:_ **

 

Genji stared for a very long time at the door to the hotel room. He’d promised Hanzo he’d be back after the concert. He even brought CDs and souvenirs for his older brother.

But he wasn’t going to be able to go in to give them to him.

Hanging from the doorknob in place of the usual _“Do Not Disturb”_ sign he’d been expecting, there was a silver and navy striped tie dangling there.

Hanging from that tie was a bright bronze **_“BAMF”_** belt buckle.

With a sigh of defeat, he turned and headed back to the elevator, pulling out his phone as the doors closed. He pressed the number seven on speed dial and waited.

 _"Lucio here!“_ answered a voice. _"Sup, Genji?”_

"May I stay with you tonight?“ Genji asked.

_”Something wrong?“_

"I owe you and Hana twenty bucks each, that’s what’s wrong.”

Lucio burst into laughter, and Genji did his best not to do the same


End file.
